The two-day Conference is designed to be the first step toward on-going research on the scope and management of the problem of treatment issues as they pertain to Asian FMGs and affect black populations, and the factors which can positively facilitate the delivery of better mental health services to black populations, as well as increase the competence of the providers of that care. It represents on-going collaboration between black and Asian mental health experts. Specifically, the aims of the Conference are: 1) to determine what type of special training programs need to be developed for FMGs - particularly Asian FMGs - which would increase their effectiveness in the delivery of health care, particularly, mental health care to minority patient populations; and, 2) To identify the issues which would enhance the adjustment and education of FMGs, thus resulting in better care of patients.